It is oftentimes necessary to accurately determine temperature and this is particularly true where the temperature of a human being is concerned. Over the years, a mercury fever of clinical thermometer has been widely utilized to measure the temperature of the human body. As is well known, this type of thermometer utilizes a glass tube having a mercury filled bulb at one end, with the tube being calibrated so that the height of the mercury in the tube enables the temperature to be read.
More recently, it has been suggested that an electronic thermometer could be utilized to accurately determine the temperature of the human body. Such thermometers have not, however, proved to be completely satisfactory for various reasons including, but not limited to, slow performance characteristics, size, complicate circuitry, accuracy, and/or reliability.
Examples of known electronic thermometers can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,0771,111; 3,620,082; 3,729,998; 3,274,832; 3,695,112; 3,766,782; 3,461,724; 3,702,076; 3,768,310; 3,477,292.